Andrew Mitchell
Name: Andrew Mitchell Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Mild interest in pen and paper games, strategy video games, comedy movies, and running Appearance: '''Andrew is a fairly handsome young man who weighs 142 lbs. and stands at 5' 9" with thick auburn hair that's cut short. He has deep green eyes and his skin is tanned slightly from all the time he spends outside on Bayview's sports field. A small smattering of freckles coat his cheeks. Andrew has a thinner and lighter build from normal people, giving him an advantage in his preferred area of sports. His clothes are a mixture of trendy and boring and he mixes the two depending on what the situation is. For school, however, he tends to wear colorful shirts of white and blue, usually untucked over a pair of blue or black jeans. A lanyard carrying his keys is looped around the belt holes and he can often be seen twirling it between his fingers. On the day of his abduction, Andrew was wearing a white Nike shirt, a pair of blue jeans, running sneakers, and a cloth wristband. '''Biography: '''Born to Jonas and Rita Mitchell, Andrew was the second of three children. His older brother, Raphael, was two years older than him and was already showing signs of being an active young child while his younger sister, Gabriel, was born one year after he was. Andrew himself was a healthy child, showing an excess of energy and curiosity that worried his parents at times. His parents, while spartan in their lifestyle, provided more than enough for their young children and Andrew lived in a pleasant family-oriented environment. In his younger years, however, a rift developed between his parents. Jonas and Rita began to disagree with each other regarding their children, Rita wanting to move out of Minnesota to give their children better learning opportunities while Jonas (a longtime resident of St. Paul) thought that their current home offered more than enough chances to make something of themselves. It came to a head when Andrew was five and his parents filed for divorce. Thankfully, the process was finished quickly and Andrew remained in Minnesota with his older brother while Gabriel and his mother left to live in New York. The stress and anxiety of the event, however, stayed with him and combined with his tendency to daydream, began effecting his school life. He became inattentive during class, his thoughts straying towards his mother and sister, and while he showed incredible imagination during the creative portions, his concentration slipped drastically in other areas. He was almost labeled with ADHD until his father explained the divorce to his teacher. As time passed, most of his scholastic problems disappeared except for his daydreaming and inability to concentrate for large amounts of time. Andrew's mind tended to wander when not being addressed and negatively impacted his studying. He also was more energetic and active than other kids his age, having also developed the bad habit of bouncing a leg up and down when seated. Despite these disadvantages, Andrew continued to earnestly move forward, trying to make his parents proud. He put his excess energy to work by joining every school's track team from elementary to high school. His thin build allowed him to be a very good sprinter, although he lagged behind when it came to longer distances. He changed his study schedule accordingly, bringing a tape recorder to class to help him in note-taking and studying in only hour increments with short breaks in-between. He still keeps in touch with his mother and sister in New York either through phone calls or internet programs such as AIM and every month the Mitchell family plans a "family reunion". During these times, the whole family goes to a fancy restaurant or theme park so that they can connect with each other and maintain good relationships. When enrolled into Bayview Secondary School, he brought along these same habits. He immediately tried out for the Track Team, managing to get accepted in his second year. He also joined the school's (unofficial) roleplaying club after observing one of their meetings and deciding that he could put his overactive imagination to work designing some fun characters to play. Academics wise, Andrew proved to be an above-average student, making up for his mental disabilities through hard work and a strong will. Andrew is also slightly extroverted and is willing to take the first step in introducing himself to others and becoming friends. However, his main problem in socializing with others stems from the fact he overthinks situations and dreams up future scenarios. He imagines what he'll say and what the other person will say in response, dreaming up an entire scenario that usually does not go the way he imagines it. While this has proven useful in his role-playing games, in real life he tends to be shocked and easily unnerved when the situation doesn't conform to what he imagined it to be. Nevertheless, he's a pleasant person once you get to know him and get past his quirks. '''Advantages: He knows how to run, although he excels at sprinting across short distances. Disadvantages: Andrew is flighty and easily distracted, unable to concentrate on one thing for too long. His daydreaming could prove to be deadly in a game like Survival of the Fittest. Designated Number: Male student no. 117 --- Designated Weapon: Vektor CP1 (9mm) magazines (10 round capacity) Conclusion: Well, even with a gun, I think B117 is an easy out. Distraction is death, and there are oh so many wonderful distractions in a game like SOTF. "Look! Bullets! Bodies! Water! Announcements! BANG! My own blood! Man, I wish I wasn't dying right now..." That's my prediction, at least. The above biography is as written by Tythanin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Tythanin Kills: None Killed By: Hayley Kelly Collected Weapons: Vektor CP1 (9mm) magazines (10 round capacity) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Andrew, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Hunger Pangs *Lunch for the bored and hungry *My Mild Traumatic Brain Injury *Dream a Dream V4: *My Kingdom for a Plan! *Milk of Human Kindness *Where Was My Brain? *Spring for the Finish Line Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Andrew Mitchell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Andrew was pretty interesting, and even got a decent enough set of interactions, but he was stuck in so many slow threads that he barely got to do anything. It's too bad, too, because I have fond memories of Andrew from pregame. Tyth would do this thing where Andrew would sort of start daydreaming only the reader wouldn't be told that right away, and so all of a sudden it would seem like everyone in the scene was being horrifically GMed and acting out character, and only then would you get let in on what was really going on. It was a fun little trick, but unfortunately that's really the most memorable thing about Andrew. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students